vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Drug of Gold
[[Archivo:NTB.png|thumb|250px|Ilustración del álbum por ichika]]Drug of Gold (Droga de Oro) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. La canción nos habla desde el punto de vista de Carlos Marlon (KAITO), relatándonos su infancia y problemas que vivió en ella, después, nos cuenta como conoció a Banica Conchita (MEIKO), de quien se vuelve el cocinero, hasta la muerte de este, confesando que quisiera estar siempre con ella. Intérprete: KAITO y MEIKO (coro) Música y letra: AkunoP (mothy) Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *Nanatsu no Tsumi to Batsu Letras * Traducción al español por Himutako Mizumi. Kanji= もしも 逃げなかったならば 病弱な身体　子供の頃から生死をさまよっては 家に伝わる秘薬を飲み続けてた日常 必要な事もろくに出来ない　ただの役立たずだと 家族に疎まれ次第に歪んでた心 希望なんてどこにもなかった ただ生き続けるだけの日々 15歳の時　唐突に組まれた縁談の話 相手は他国の落ちぶれた貴族の娘 お互いの意思などまるで無視の　ただ家柄のために 自分が道具だと改めて理解をした 豚のように太った少女 それが彼女との出会いだった 彼女もやはり一人ぼっちで少女時代を過ごしたそうだ 母は亡くなり父は心を病んで家は没落した 「いつか世界中を旅したい」 それが彼女の夢だという 二人で行くのも悪くないなと思った 客人を招いて開かられた婚約の為のパーテイ そこで彼女の心の闇を知ることになった 出された料理を乞食のように貪り食らう彼女 「残したら怒られる」呟いていた言葉 亡き母から受けてた虐待 婚約は破談になった 時が経った時耳に届いた彼女に関する噂 「ゲテモノを食らう悪食娘になった」と 顔を変えてコックを装い彼女に雇われた そこにいたのは見違えるほど美しくなった女 禁じられた悪魔との契約 彼女はもう人でなくなっていた 異常な料理作り続ける日々　思わず口をついて出た言葉 「そろそろお暇をもらえませんか？」失望する彼女 わかっている自分はいつだって逃げてばかりの負け犬だと またこうして彼女から逃げようとしてる あのパーテイの日に君を受け入れることができたら 君を救う事も出来たかもしれない 未だに手放せぬ薬　金の粉末入りの小瓶 決意と共に握りしめた 子供の頃から飲み続けてきた秘伝の薬 扱いを間違えば毒にもなる薬 「たまには共に食事をしましょう」そう彼女を誘い 二人分のスープ　どちらにも毒を入れた 二人で逝くのも悪くないだろ？ さあ　これが僕らの最後の晩餐だ ——そして今の僕は　食卓に並べられた料理の一つ 彼女に毒は効かなかった 死んだのは僕だけ 意識を失う直前　彼女はポツリとこう言ったんだ 「あなたはまた逃げたのよ　私を置いて」 君のための料理になって僕は君の胃の中へと そして僕は君の血となり肉となる もう僕が君から逃げることはないだろう 永遠に君と共に |-| Romaji= Moshimo nige nakat ta nara ba Byoujaku na karada kodomo no koro kara seishi wo samayotte wa Ie ni tsutawaru hiyaku wo nomi tsudzuketeta nichijou Hitsuyou na koto mo roku ni dekinai tada no yakutatazu da to Kazoku ni utomare jidai ni yugandeta kokoro Kibou nante doko ni mo nakatta Tada ikitsudzukeru dake no hibi Juugo sai no toki toutotsu ni kumareta endan no hanashi Aite wa takoku no ochibureta kizoku no musume Otagai no ishi nado marude mushi no tada iegara no tame ni Jibun ga dougu da to aratamete rikai wo shita Buta no you ni futotta shoujo Sore ga kanojo to no deai datta Kanojo mo yahari hitori bocchi de shoujo jidai wo sugoshita sou da Haha wa nakunari chichi wa kokoro wo yande ie wa butsurakushita “Itsuka sekaijuu wo tabishitai” Sore ga kanojo no yume da to iu Futari de iku no mo warukunai na to omotta Kyakujin wo maneite hirakarareta konyaku no tame no party Soko de kanojo no kokoro no yami wo shiru koto ni natta Desareta ryouri wo kojiki no you ni musaborikurau kanojo “Nokoshitara okorareru” tsubuyaiteita kotoba Nakihaha kara uketeta gyakutai Konyaku wa hadan ni natta Toki ga tatta toki mimi ni todoita kanojo ni kansuru uwasa “Getemono wo kurau akujiki musume ni natta” to Kao wo kaete cook wo yosoi kanojo ni yatowareta Soko ni ita no wa michigaeru hodo utsushikunatta onna Kinjirareta akuma to no keiyaku Kanojo wa mou hito de nakunatteita Ijou na ryouritsukuri tsudzukeru hibi omowazu kuchi wo tsuite deta kobota “Sorosoro ohima wo moraemasen ka?” Shitsubousuru kanojo Wakatteiru jibun wa itsudatte nigete bakari no makeinu da to Mata koushite kanojo kara nigeyou toshiteru Ano party no hi ni kimi wo ukeireru koto ga dekitara Kimi wo sukuu koto mo dekita kamoshirenai Ima ni tebanasenu kusuri kin no funmatsu hairi no kobin Ketsui to tomo ni nigirishimeta Kodomo no koso kara nomi tsudzukete kita hiden no kusuri Atsukai wo machigaeba doku ni mo naru kusuri “Tama ni wa tomo ni shokuji wo shimashou” sou kanojo wo sasoi Futaribun no soup dochira ni mo doku wo ireta Futari de iku no mo warukunai daro? Saa kore ga bokura no saigo no bansan da ——Soshite ima no boku wa shokutaku ni naraberareta ryouri no hitotsu Kanojo ni doku wa kikanakatta Shinda no wa boku dake Ishiki wo ushinau chokuzen kanojo wa potsuri to kou itta n da “Anata wa mata nigeta no yo watashi wo oite” Kimi no tame no ryouri ni natte boku wa kimi no i no naka he to Soshite boku wa kimi no chi to nari niku to naru Mou boku ga kimi kara nigeru koto wa nai darou Towa ni kimi to tomo ni |-| Español= Si no hubiera huido... Un cuerpo débil y enfermizo Desde la infancia vagaba entre la vida y la muerte El día a día en el que bebía continuamente la medicina tradicional de mi familia "No puede ni hacer las cosas esenciales de forma eficiente, sólo es un inútil"; entre más me despreciaba mi familia, más se distorsionaba mi corazón No había esperanza por ningún lado Eran días en los que sólo trataba de seguir viviendo Cuando cumplí 15 años, abruptamente, se discutió y acordó una propuesta de matrimonio Mi prometida era la hija de unos nobles extranjeros arruinados Parecía que ignoraban la voluntad de ambos Sólo para beneficiar a nuestras familias Me di cuenta nuevamente de que yo era una herramienta Una chica gorda como un cerdo Ese fue mi encuentro con ella Tal parece que ella, como pensé, también pasó su infancia en soledad Su madre falleció, su padre se enfermó del corazón, y su familia cayó en la ruina "Algún día quiero viajar por todo el mundo" Ella dice que ese es su sueño Pensé que "ir juntos no sería mala idea" Se invitó a muchos a una fiesta que se realizó para conmemorar el compromiso Allí conocí la oscuridad de su corazón Ella devoró cada plato que servían como una vagabunda y susurraba las palabras "Si dejas, se enojarán" Era el maltrato que recibía de su difunta madre El compromiso fue cancelado Cuando pasó el tiempo, llegó a mis oídos un rumor acerca de ella Dicen que "se convirtió en la Chica de la Gula, que devora comidas exóticas" Cambié mi rostro, me disfracé de cocinero y fui contratado por ella Quien estaba allí era una mujer que se había vuelto bella al punto de no reconocerla Un pacto prohibido con un demonio Ella ya había dejado de ser humana Días en los que continuaba preparando extrañas comidas Sin pensar salieron palabras de mi boca "¿Podría darme vacaciones pronto?" Ella se decepciona Lo sé, yo siempre he sido un perdedor que lo único que hace es huir De esta forma, otra vez estoy tratando de huir de ella Si hubiera podido aceptarte en la fiesta de ese día puede que hubiera podido salvarte Aún ahora no suelto esta medicina, una botellita con un fino polvo de oro, y me aferro a ella junto a mi decisión Una medicina secreta que he estado bebiendo desde mi infancia Una medicina que, si te equivocas en su uso, también puede convertirse en veneno "Comamos juntos de vez en cuando" La invité de esa forma Una sopa para dos personas y en ambas puse veneno No sería malo que nos marcháramos juntos, ¿no? Vamos, esta es nuestra última cena -Y ahora yo soy uno de los platos que puse en la mesa del comedor El veneno no hizo efecto en ella Yo fui el único que murió Justo antes de perder la conciencia ella dijo así, suspirando: "Volviste a huir dejándome atrás" Me convierto en alimento para ti y me marcho al interior de tu estómago Y entonces yo me convierto en tu sangre, en tu carne Seguramente ya no huiré más de ti Estaré contigo para siempre Curiosidades *Esta canción es exclusiva del álbum Nanatsu no Tsumi to Batsu. *Es la canción complementaria a "Akujiki Musume Conchita", y como el resto de ellas empieza con "もしも"'' (Moshimo'' / Si tan solo). Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Canción publicada en 2015 Categoría:Canción exclusiva de álbum Categoría:Interpretada por KAITO Categoría:Interpretada por MEIKO